1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dodge ball system and more particularly pertains to fields which are readily assembled for playing games and disassembled for transportation and storage. The fields when assembled are arranged in rows and columns for conducting tournaments. The assembling and disassembling of fields, the playing of games, and the conducting of tournaments are done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball fields of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, ball fields of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a playing area for ball games are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a dodge ball system that allows fields to be readily assembled for playing games and disassembled for transportation and storage, the fields when assembled being arranged in rows and columns for conducting tournaments, the assembling and disassembling of fields and the playing of games and the conducting of tournaments being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the dodge ball system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing fields which are readily assembled for playing games and disassembled for transportation and storage. The fields when assembled are arranged in rows and columns for conducting tournaments. The assembling and disassembling of fields, the playing of games, and the conducting of tournaments are done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dodge ball system with fields which can be readily assembled for playing games and disassembled for transportation and storage, the fields when assembled being arranged in rows and columns for conducting tournaments, the assembling and disassembling of fields and the playing of games and the conducting of tournaments being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.